Pink Blossoms
by Pyrite
Summary: The Sand Siblings come up for the annual cherry blossom festival. Temari, the oldest, can't decide which is more beautiful, the blossoms or Sakura.


**Title:** Pink Blossoms

**Author: **Pyrite

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing:** Sakura/Temari

**Summary:** The Sand Siblings come up for the annual cherry blossom festival. Temari, the oldest, can't decide which is more beautiful, the blossoms or Sakura.

Wind blew pink blossoms through the air. Sakura felt a familiar presence, but could not put her finger on who it was. She sighed as she sat beneath a cherry tree, waiting for some intervention from Kami. Unknowingly, Kami, or some other presence would intervene shortly.

In another part of Konaha, Naruto led his friend, Gaara, and his siblings. Temari looked around while listening to Naruto talk about the festival. Gaara and Kankuro held hands, which was due to the fact that they were lovers more than siblings. They loved each other dearly and the festival gave them a chance to prove their love. Kankuro also told her that he just loved his brother's body, which was too much information for her.

Temari had yet to find that one perfect person to call her own. Although, Sakura had been very close. She had spent a few nights with Sakura, sex and baring their souls to each other. Was that what a perfect mate meant? "Temari?" Gaara interrupted her thoughts.

"Hmm?" The blonde-haired sibling asked.

"Why don't you find Sakura?"

"Yeah," Kankuro interrupted, "you have had enough sex with her."

Temari raised her eyebrow and began to seriously think about kicking her middle brother in the stomach. "I haven't found her yet...duh!" 'Stupid brother.' Kankuro was always flaunting how perfect his relationship was with Gaara. She sighed as she left the three.

"Wait! Temari! Where are you going to?"

"To find Sakura, she's better company than you three." Temari replied then looked around for a familiar pink kunoichi. It was difficult trying to find her in the blowing wind and the large area of Konaha. She only hoped Sakura wasn't in the hospital now.

It wasn't difficult to find her, for soon after she began her journey away from the others, she saw Sakura sit beneath a beautiful cherry tree. However, in Temari's eyes, Sakura was the more beautiful one. As Temari approached, she wondered how Sakura had been doing since the last time. "Hey Sakura!" She waved down her lover.

Sakura looked up towards Temari. Could it be? It had been so long since she had seen her. She watched as Temari sat next to her. "Hi Temari. It's been so long since I have seen you."

"Busy with my brothers."

The pink-haired woman nodded sympathetically. "I understand. I take care of Naruto."

Temari smiled, "I can imagine."

"The blossoms are beautiful." Sakura changed the subject, noting the pink blossoms that blew around her.

"Very, however, I find you more beautiful Sakura." The blonde woman whispered in her friend's ear.

This admission made Sakura think back to the past...to their few times when they had incredible sex and spoke of various things. "Temari...i'm not beautiful."

"Sakura, stop playing around. We've done that long enough. Isn't this festival about love and finding the one you want?" Sakura nodded slowly in agreement. "Then I want you. I want to be with you. I want to wake up in the morning and smell your hair and talk about anything we want."

"I can't leave..."

"Naruto is a grown boy. So are my brothers. It's time we looked out for ourselves."

"I...yes. I want to be with you too Temari. Tell me you love me!"

Temari smiled at Sakura. She leaned forward and kissed the full pink lips that belonged to her friend. Sakura pressed back, while wrapping her arms around Temari's shoulders and pressing her eager body into the blonde's. They parted lips and Temari murmured low, "I love you."

Sakura smiled at Temari, "I knew you were the one."

They kissed again, neverminding the blowing wind and the fact that they weren't the only ones around. In Temari's world, Sakura was the only one and for once she was happy declaring Sakura her mate. They sat there underneath the tree, arms around each other, and the world disappeared in happiness. 'I love you.'

**Author's Note:** A short one-shot about love between Temari and Sakura.


End file.
